Gwendolyn
Gwendolyn (ウェンディ Wendi, Wendy in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is a knight of Ostia and is the younger sister of Bors. She first appears on turn 5 of Chapter 8 of The Binding Blade, along with Ogier and Barthe, in the northwest corner of the castle. The group assists the Lycia Alliance Army in retaking Castle Ostia. She then joins Roy's group for the rest of his journey. It is notable she can perform a Triangle Attack with Bors and Barthe. She makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 18 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile Growing up, there were no girls of Gwendolyn's age near where she lived, save for Lilina, the daughter of Marquess Hector. The two became acquainted with each other as a result. Later in life, Gwendolyn joined the Ostian Armor Knights, a notably strong sector of Ostia's military, serving alongside her older brother, Bors. During her time as a knight she befriended Barthe, another Ostian Armor Knight who acts as her mentor, Ogier, also part of the Ostian Armor Knights, and Astolfo, an Ostian spy. When a rebellion in Ostia headed by the well-respected general Leygance and a former lieutenant named Devias broke out, Gwendolyn, alongside Barthe and Ogier, were apparently absent from Castle Ostia. They returned, however, to save Lilina, who had been imprisoned and used by the revolutionaries. Upon their arrival, they met up with Roy and his army, who were engaged in a battle with Leygance to stop the rebellion. Under Roy's command, they helped to defeat Leygance, ending the revolution and saving Lilina. Afterwards, Gwendolyn, along with Barthe and Ogier, joined Roy's army on a journey to stop King Zephiel of Bern from eradicating the humans of Elibe. After the war, she continued to serve as an Ostian Armor Knight, rising through the ranks to become their first female captain. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |40% |40% |40% |45% |30% |10% |} Promotional Gains +1 E }} Supports *Bors *Barthe *Astolfo *Ogier *Lilina Overall Gwendolyn is the worst unit in the game. While her growth rates are decent; there's little payoff other than personal satisfaction. Her base stats and class don't help her at all either, being stuck to a 4 Movement class and her personal bases being really close to a generic female armor knight. Due to this, she has trouble even getting EXP so she must be feed kills which could be going to other units. It doesn't help that the next 4 or so chapters are predominately featuring axe using enemies. In all, she's not very good unless the player wants to make her good. Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Adorable Knight :''Armored knight of Ostia. Intent on mastering defense, despite feeling awkward in armor. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance Buckler }} Lance |Skill= }} Skills Weapon Specials Passive Quotes ''The Binding Blade'' ''Heroes'' :Gwendolyn/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Gwendolyn - Beautiful Knight (可憐な重騎士 Karen na Jūkishi lit. Lovely Heavy Knight) *Gwendolyn chose to live her life as an Armor Knight. Her actions gave courage to many, and she is still remembered today as the first female captain of an Armor Knight squad. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Gwendolyn won 28th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 5:1. The voter comments seem to focus on her brave and bold personality and her gameplay abilities as a Knight/General. *Gwendolyn shares her English voice actress, Cherami Leigh, with Caeda, Cecilia, and Mae in Fire Emblem Heroes. **Coincidentally, Gwendolyn also shares her Japanese voice actress Toa Yukinari, with Cecilia and Lucius. Gallery File:Gwendolyn Heroes.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Masao Tsubasa. File:Gwendolyn Fight.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Masao Tsubasa. File:Gwendolyn Skill.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Masao Tsubasa. File:Gwendolyn Damaged.png|Artwork of Gwendolyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Masao Tsubasa. File:WendyFE6.png|Gwendolyn's portrait in The Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters